Nace un futuro
by Kendra Duvoa
Summary: Quizas es tiempo de ver como avanza la relación entre mis dos amores y lo qué les depara el destino. Ya qué, como sabemos, no todo es normal.
1. Default Chapter

Por extraño qué parezca, el tiempo ha transcurrido rápidamente trayendo cambios notables e inimaginables.

Ya me voy, se me hace tarde- indicaba una hermosa joven de cabello castaño mientras bajaba presurosa las escaleras. – Los muchachos me esperan en el parqué.-

Después de qué Syaoran regreso a Tomoeda, paso un lapso de año y medio para qué Eriol también regresase de Inglaterra, aun cuando este regreso con un carácter un poco más difícil y extraño, la pandilla se completo de nuevo, provocando qué los tres entrenasen y se divirtiesen con Tomoyo.

Con mirada ceñuda al mismo tiempo qué terminaba de arreglarse un joven de ojos penetrantes seguía sus movimientos.

-Este monstruo jamás llegara temprano, aunque tenga un millón de años-

La joven solo volteo a verlo para regalarle una mirada furiosa mientras tomaba su bolsa y salía corriendo.

Touya movió la cabeza divertido mientras suspiraba por su hermana, le hubiese gustado acompañarla pero estaba por salir de la carrera, además de qué había quedado de pasar por Yuki para ir juntos a la universidad. Además aun tenia qué estudiar el libro antiguo qué su padre le había prestado.

-Espero qué pueda servirte de algo ese libro hijo-

Ante esas palabras volteo a ver a su padre sintiéndose un poco incomodo de ver en el la mirada qué indicaba qué sabía más de lo qué parecía decir, esa mirada qué hacía qué a veces se pareciese demasiado a la joven reencarnación del mago Clow, aunque no tendría por qué ya qué sabía qué su padre era su otra mitad, en esencia, poder y conocimientos.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro qué me servirá, bien, me retiro nos vemos en la noche.- Presuroso salió en busca de Yuki, mientras su mente recordaba el porqué del libro pero sobre todo el momento en el qué su vida volvió a la normalidad

Flash back

Hacia unos años mientras entregaba comida a domicilio algo singular ocurrió, se encontraba parado tocando la puerta cuando por el rabillo del ojo noto una sombra parada a su lado, cuando volteo observo la figura traslucida de una señora qué lo veía divertida.

Este suceso fue el indicador qué tuvo para notar qué sus poderes estaban regresando y con creces, como después le explico su padre, cuando dono su energía a Yue se sometió a una prueba de magia, ya qué la magia es inherente, no es algo qué puedas dar a cambio de algo, lo único qué ocurrió fue qué quedase descargado y con paso lento su magia fue creciendo mientras su cuerpo de habituaba a ella de nuevo, hasta el grado de superar su antiguo nivel ya qué había demostrado ser capaz de seguir creciendo.

Conforme pasaron los días noto qué su energía comenzó a sintonizarse con el medio ambiente, en una ocasión, ya cayendo la noche comenzó a preocuparse por su hermana porqué había sentido un extraño bajón en el aura de su hermana, cuando empezó a sentirse enojado un extraño rayo cayo cerca de el, sin prestarle atención comenzó a buscar el aura de su hermana cuando la encontró observo como esta había sido herida por los entrenamientos qué realizaba con los dos hechiceros, en el momento en qué su ira estallo varios rayos cayeron alrededor de los chicos, esto hizo qué se parase en seco y tratase de calmarse ante la mirada atónita de los muchachos, ya calmado solo tomo a Sakura en brazos no sin lanzarle miradas asesinas a sus acompañantes y la llevo a la casa.

Desde ese día comenzó a estudiar por su parte y a entrenar guiado por algunos consejos de su padre, ya qué este le indico qué su magia estaba basada en la magia occidental y espiritual, por lo qué debería de buscar un objeto qué canalizase su energía y un sello qué lo custodiase.

Fin del Flash back

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, una frágil figura esperaba impaciente.

- No crees qué ya debería de estar aquí.-

-Lo más probable es qué se haya entretenido con Sakura.-

-Quizás, solo qué Too-ya siempre es muy puntual.-

Los cambios más sorprendentes eran los mostrados por el Conejo. Desde el momento en el qué la magia de Sakura creció, el sello qué mantenía separadas las dos personalidades del conejo se rompió para dar paso a la fusión lenta y gradual de ambas partes. Según Eriol, esto daría paso a un Guardián de alto nivel, pero sobre le brindaba la oportunidad al Juez de poder llevar la vida de un humano normal, sin tener qué convivir dos mentes en un solo cuerpo.

Así qué los sentimientos qué ambos tenían también comenzaban a fundirse, sin qué ambas partes tuviesen algo qué objetar.

En tanto ambas partes seguían conversando.

-Lo se, pero te aseguro qué pronto llegara, además hace dos días qué no lo vemos.-

-Veo qué tu también estas impaciente por verlo.-

-Claro qué no, solo lo decía para evitar qué siguieras preocupado.-

Yukito sonrío mientras sentía como el bochorno de Yue crecía. – Calma, te comprendo.- indico mentalmente a su otra mitad.

-Se lo importante qué es para ambos, esta persona en especial.-

- Nuestro motivo para vivir es y será siempre Sakura, pero aquel a quien le brindamos nuestro corazón es aquel qué nos es tan especial.

Ambos quedaron callados mientras observaban venir a Touya con un semblante perdido en quien sabe qué.

Touya ensimismado en sus recuerdos no noto qué ya había llegado al lugar en donde Yuki lo esperaba, solo cuando el Conejo lo tomo del brazo se percato de su presencia. Al instante levanto la vista y sonrió.

-¿Sucede algo Too – ya?

Inquirió el Conejo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Claro qué no Yuki, solo qué estaba un poco preocupado por la escuela.-

Yukito asintió levemente aun cuando una mirada fría cruzo por unos instantes su faz, para después seguir caminando a su lado.

- ¿Crees qué este bien?-

-Claro qué sí, si algo malo le pasa te aseguro qué nos lo diría.-

Complacido continuo caminando a su lado con rumbo a la universidad.


	2. Capitulo II Un día normal

Hola a todos, como saben los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo soy una fanática de cuentos qué se ha animado a publicar algo qué esta anidado en su mente .

Como se darán cuenta los personajes principales son chicos y debido a mi debraye habrá embarazo masculino combinado con magia, así qué para todos aquellos qué no son aficionados a estos temas, les pido de favor qué pasen a otros asuntos, ya avisados, sigo con este dulce embrollo.

Suerte.

II RAYOS EN UN DÍA SOLEADO 

En el Parque Pingüino, algunos jóvenes caminaban alegremente mientras comían un helado, aunque si alguien fuese un poco más observador podría notar qué una leve duda se asomaba por unos ojos esmeraldas.

-Te sucede algo pequeña Sakura-

-Perdón?-

-Qué si algo te preocupa Sakura- indico intrigada una joven de tez de porcelana.

-No, no es nada, solo qué, emm.......

- Si, vamos Sakura, puedes decírnoslo.-

Al escuchar al joven de cabello castaño, Sakura bajo la mirada mientras por unos instantes un ligero rubor cubría su rostro; reponiéndose rápidamente, asintió mientras veía a sus amigos.

-No se, tengo el presentimiento de qué pronto nuestras vidas cambiaran.-

-¿De qué manera?.-

-No lo se Tomoyo, es extraño, pero podría decirte qué será un milagro. Suena tonto pero ...—

-Claro qué no, te aseguro qué pronto lo entenderás .- Indico Eriol mientras veía al horizonte con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- De nueva cuenta, sabes más de lo qué dices, grrrrrrr.-

-Calma mi querido descendiente, te aseguro qué será interesante.-

-Eso espero Eriol, temo qué también sufriremos, al menos un poco.-

Ante esto Eriol asintió levemente mientras continuaba caminando.

-No te preocupes querida Sakurita, el gran Kero esta aquí- indico un muñeco de peluche mientras se asomaba del bolso qué portaba Daidouji –

-Kero, no deberías de estar aquí – bufo contrariada mientras sus acompañantes sonreían ante la cara de desconcierto del guardián solar.

-Jajajajaajajja-

En otro lugar, dos jóvenes caminaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. El morocho salió de su distracción cuando sintió qué su acompañante se detenía.

-¿Sucede algo Yuki?

- sip, ya llegamos Touya.

Este al levantar la mirada se percato de qué se encontraban frente a su salón de clases. Algo apenado se sonrojo levemente mientras levantaba la vista y veía preocupación en los ojos de su compañero.

- No te preocupes, te aseguro qué estoy bien.

-Se qué si algo te preocupa me lo dirías, ¿no es así?

-Claro Yuki, no te preocupes. – Indico mientras con su mano rozaba suavemente la mejilla de su acompañante.

- Creo qué eso deberías de hacerlo cuando estén a solas, ¿no lo creen así?

Ante ese comentario ambos se sonrojaron mientras veían al dueño de la voz.

- Y tú siempre tan indiscreta no es así, Nakuru. –

Refunfuño Touya mientras jalaba a Yukito al salón, en cuanto a este por leves segundos observo a la joven con frialdad para después saludarla amigablemente.

- Vaya, veo qué Yue se enojo, eso es tan triste. Deberías de tranquilizarlo, si ya se, dale un graaaaaaannnnnn beso, qué te parece.

Comentaba mientras iba tras ambos.

- Deberías de guardar silencio, el qué estemos solos no significa qué no escuche nadie.-

Bufo molesto mientras los tres tomaban asiento.

-Yuki podrías decirme porqué estamos en el mismo salón-

-Touya t recuerdo qué compartimos solo dos clases, las demás las tomamos aparte.

Enfurruñado solo movió la cabeza mientras volvía a adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

CONTINUARA

Se qué voy un poco lenta pero es mi primer fic, así qué, en fin, hasta la próxima.


End file.
